Popcorn and Log Rides
by enigma77
Summary: On their day off, Edge and Christian decide to go to the local amusement park. But, of course, there's always one unwanted person who tags along: Jericho...


**A/N: I needed a break from everybody and everything so I decided to post this. It has everybody's favorite Canadians in it. Somewhere, I have the exact date that it was written 'cause I'm crazy but I'm not sure what it was. It had to have been almost a year ago…Oh, well. I'll be trying to update my other stories soon, fingers crossed but until that happens, we're stuck with this…I hope you read it, review it, and, by some miracle, enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, it's not mine.**

_Popcorn And Log Rides_

"Adam, why can't I ride the Log Ride?" Jay complained. He had been asking questions like this since they first walked into the amusement park.

"William Jason Reso," Adam said, sounding more like Jay's mother than his best friend. "If you don't shut your mouth right now, I'm not only going to spear you, but do a Con-chairto on you, too," Adam told him, making a reference to a couple of finishers he uses in the WWE.

Jay pouted. "But Adam, I really want to—Oh, my gosh!" His attention was now diverted to a concession stand. "Is that popcorn? Oh, I love popcorn!" With that, Jay ran far away from his fellow Canadian.

Adam ran a hand through his blonde locks. He exhaled slowly, thanking his lucky stars that Jay left him. He needed a few moments alone. He loved Jay and everything, but sometimes he needed a break. That break was cut short when a familiar voice came from behind.

"Jay is like a little toddler."

"Aah!" Adam screamed, seeing Chris Jericho now standing beside him. "What are you doing here?" The last person Adam thought he would ever see at an amusement park was Chris.

"Oh, nothing," Chris said, nonchalantly. "Just hangin' around. And, oh, look. Would you believe that I found my great friends, Adam and Jay?" He looked around. When he spotted Jay, he said, "Seriously, though. Isn't he just like a little baby? It's ridiculous."

"All right, Chris. You can admit the real reason you're here," Adam said. He was catching onto Chris. He knew his ways.

Chris was confused. "Adam, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Come on, Chris. I know it, you know it. Just come out with it. You don't have to be ashamed," Adam reassured.

"You're not making any sense, Copeland. I really wish you would just get on with your point."

Adam had a goofy smile on his face. "You're stalking us, Chris. But, hey, don't worry about it. This has happened to us before. It comes with the price of being this good looking. We've come to accept it."

Chris looked outraged, but before he could say anything, Jay came running up to them, hands full of popcorn.

"Hey, Adam. Adam, look, I got you popcorn, too." His eyes landed on Chris. His excitement died down. "Oh. What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I just figured I'd just spend my day off at the park. You guys know how much I love the rides. You know, roller coasters and everything."

"Yeah," Jay snorted. "You like them as much as you like…Oh, man. I just had it." He looked at Adam. "What is it that Chris hates?"

"You," Adam replied, gaining a smile from Chris.

"Uh-huh. You like roller coasters as much as you like…Hey. Wait a minute. Chris, you love me, though, don't you?" Chris didn't answer. He just looked away from Jay's eyes. "Don't you?" Jay asked rather frantically. His eyes got real wide and looked as if they were about to water. "Adam?" he said, his voice cracking. "You love me, right?"

Adam put his arm around Jay and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Of course, I do, buddy." He gave Chris a look. "I don't know what Chris's problem is. Everyone loves you."

Chris's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a moment. When he could speak, all he could do was stammer his way through a couple sentences. "I…Adam doesn't know what he's talking about. I-I love you, too, Jay."

"Yeah. Sure you do," Adam scoffed. He turned his attention back to Jay. "What do you say we hit the Log Ride after we eat our popcorn? We can get away from this jerk." He pointed at Chris.

"Jay, I'm sorry," Chris said, as Adam and Jay were turning to leave. "You know I love you. Adam was just being a jerk. We're still friends, right?"

"Fine," Jay said a bit reluctantly. "I forgive you."

Chris sighed in relief. Though he didn't usually like to admit it, the childish Jay was one of his closest friends. "Thanks, man."

"Adam, can we eat this popcorn now?"

"Sure, Jay, let's go. There's an empty table right over there.

"Can Chris come with us?" Jay questioned, forgetting the previous incident entirely. "He can share my popcorn with me?"

Adam, with a slight scowl on his face, turned to Chris. "What do ya say? You wanna come eat with us?"

A smirk came upon his Chris's face. "Well, if Jay really wants me to, how could I say no? Sure, why not?"

"All right, then. We'll get you your own popcorn. Jay's real particular with what pieces he wants to eat. Do you have some money with you?"

"No, Adam," Jay said before Chris could answer. "You can't make him pay. We offered. I'll pay for it."

"Aw, Jay, that's real nice of you," Chris said. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Jay looked at Adam. "Can you hold these for a minute? I'm gonna go get Chris's food." Adam nodded, and Jay went off.

Chris turned on Adam. "What did you have to say that for? You know I don't hate Jay. Yet you still gotta throw me under the bus."

"Dude, calm down. There's no bus here, stupid. How could I throw you under one?" Adam responded.

"Oh, you know what I mean! I can't believe you would say something like that!"

Chris's rant ended there since Jay was making his way back to Adam and him.

"Here, Chris. There's your popcorn. Now, can we go sit and eat it?"

The trio sat down at a table and ate their popcorn in peace. With Jay's face stuffed with his food, there was little conversation. Adam and Chris were angry at each other, but Jay was none the wiser.

"So," Jay said with his mouth full. "What have you been up to, Chris? We haven't seen you outside of the arena."

"I've just been hanging around in my hotel room. I've been really bored, actually."

"You shoulda hung out with us. We always have a good time when the three of us are together, don't we?"

"Yeah, usually. You always have some interesting things to say. There's never a dull moment."

"Amen to that, brother," Adam chimed in.

Chris shot him the death stare. He wanted no comments from Adam.

Jay was still oblivious to the obvious tension between them and went on as if nothing had happened. "All right, I'm done eating. You guys?"

Setting his popcorn container down, Adam said, "Yeah, how 'bout you, Chris?"

"Yes, Adam. I'm done," he said in a strained voice. Just hearing Adam speak was putting Chris in a sour mood.

"Log Ride time!" Jay screamed, getting out of his seat. He ran through the crowd of people, and Adam and Chris had no choice but to follow him.

They made their way to the line for the ride, which was longer than they had anticipated.

"We're gonna be here for hours," Chris complained. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," he added silently.

"What was that, Chris?" asked Jay.

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. I was just saying how happy I am to be here with you guys." _I just wish you weren't so nosy_, he thought.

The wait to get on the ride was shorter than they had initially thought. They were standing in front of the log within ten minutes.

"I don't wanna sit in the front. The water will get all in my face," Jay said.

"Well, I can't sit there," Adam replied. "It will ruin my hair. I spend a lot of time to make it this perfect."

Chris scoffed but then he realized what this meant. If Adam and Jay weren't sitting in the front, then that meant that he was. "No, no, no. I'm not sitting in the front seat."

"Why not? There's nothing great going on with your face that'll get ruined by some water. It's just ugly no matter what happens to it." Adam loved screwing with Chris.

Realizing that no matter how much he would argue, he wasn't going to get his way, Chris said, "Fine. I'll sit in the front."

"That's a good Chris," Jay said, plopping himself down in the middle. "Come, Adam. Sit behind me."

Adam complied and sat right in a puddle. "Great. It's gonna look like I peed myself."

"Quit crying, Adam. It's just water," said Chris from the front. All three of them had sat in water actually. The log was filled with it from the previous rides it had gone on. None of them were getting any special treatment. Chris didn't understand why Adam had to think he was the only one who the water on pants look didn't suit.

Soon, they were going on the watery path that the Log Ride took them. They went through a dark, misty area. When they came out, Jay was clutching onto one hand of Adam's and one hand of Chris's. The simplest things scared him.

"Guys, didn't that scare you?" Jay asked like the little baby that he could be.

"Yeah, Jay," Adam said, playing along. "I've never been so scared in my life. Have you, Chris?"

Chris knew what Adam was trying to do. He wanted him to look bad. Well, Chris wasn't falling for it. "Oh, my! It sure did. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever been through."

As Chris spoke, the log was approaching Little Thunder, the part of the ride where it goes up a slightly steep conveyor belt. Jay was terrified going up it, too. His grip on his friends' hands became tighter.

Once that was over, Jay realized another horrifying thing: in just a few seconds, the log would be going straight down.

"Um…Adam, I don't know if I wanna be on here anymore."

"Jay, you don't have a choice," Adam responded. "You can't just get off. We're up pretty high, and we're surrounded by water."

"Just close your eyes," Chris suggested.

Jay kept his eyes closed as they went down. That didn't stop him from knowing that they were going down, however. He let out the loudest scream Adam and Chris had ever heard. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

They got to the bottom and Chris and Adam thought their eardrums had exploded. Jay was panting and was completely out of breath. The fright had rendered him speechless.

Shortly after that, they were coming up on Big Thunder. If Jay was afraid of the little one, how was he going to cope with the big one?

The log slowly made it's way up the even steeper conveyor belt. Jay squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed his riding companions hands even tighter. When they made it to the top, he opened one eye. What he saw made him scream even louder than the time before.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

People from miles away would have been able to hear Jay scream, that's how loud he was. He didn't even notice all the water that got splashed on him.

When the ride came to its conclusion, Jay was barely able to get out of the log. Adam and Chris had gotten out before him and upon seeing Jay unable to move, Adam grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out.

Shivering, Jay looked at Adam. "Addy, I want my mommy."

"Buddy, your mom's not here. She's in Toronto. I can't just make her magically appear." Adam's hair was soaking wet, but he smiled when he saw Chris, who was covered head to toe in water. It was all in his hair, in his eyes, up his nose, all over his clothes; it was just everywhere.

Afraid he was going to break down and cry, Adam and Chris took Jay to where they had their cars parked. They got him a towel that was in the back of Adam's Jeep and each guy grabbed a pop.

When Jay was out of earshot, Chris murmured to Adam, "You'd think that, being a wrestler and all, Jay would be a lot more tough when it comes to roller coasters and stuff."

Adam put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Listen, Chris. I've known Jay a long, long time. He's always been a little sensitive. Wrestling's just, I don't know, different for him."

"Hey, guys?" they heard Jay say. "I don't feel so good. My stomach just really hurts."

Adam quickly went over and stood beside his best friend. "Really? Do you think it's from the ride?" Jay nodded. "Um, why don't you just sit in the car and try to relax? Maybe then, you'll feel a little better."

Jay did as he was told and took his pop into the Jeep.

When Adam turned back to Chris, he said, "If he throws up in there, I swear, I am definitely gonna lose it."

"I'm sure he won't," Chris assured him. "Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam asked curiously.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting," Chris apologized to the surprise of Adam. "You were only messing around and I just freaked out on you."

"Hey, man, don't sweat it. It's no big deal. Besides, I'm always doing something to make you mad. It's my duty, after all."

"No, no really. I made it a huge issue and…"

"Hey," said Jay, now visibly feeling better. "I'm bored. You guys want some more popcorn?"

Adam and Chris shrugged. "Sure, why not?" the latter said.

The trio walked out of the parking lot and back into the actual amusement park.

"And maybe we can go on the Log Ride again after that?"

His friends just rolled their eyes and agreed. Classic Jay, forgetting the entire terrifying incident. So endearing yet so stupid.

**Man, that was dumb…Let me know what you guys think. I love hearing your feedback, good or bad. :)**

**Oh, and happy belated Thanksgiving!**


End file.
